Tu y yo
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Por que Vincent, odiaba a los niños, por varias razones...o eso intento convencerse en aquel entonces, antes de que todo iniciara.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: five night at freddy no me pertenece, hago esto por simple diversión!**

 **Tú y yo**

 **Cap. 1: el inicio…**

Los odiaba. Desde siempre había sido así.

Eran llorones, ruidosos e ilógicos. Para Vincent, sencillamente no existía lógica en aquel deseo incesante que la mayoría de los seres humanos tienen por reproducirse exageradamente ni aquel rumor de la "dulce espera de nueve meses".

 _La familia se hace más grande…el amor aumenta….los niños son un regalo del cielo!_

Para él, eso no era más que un chiste.

Los odiaba, no los soportaba en lo más mínimo ni tampoco sabía cómo tratar con ellos. Eso pudo comprobarlo con creces cuando finamente consiguió un empleo en aquel restaurante familiar: Fredbear Family Diner.

Estaba desesperado por un trabajo en aquel entonces, no dudo mucho cuando vio el cartel de vacante en el puesto de guardia de seguridad. No paso ni medio día antes de que comenzara a lamentarlo.

En aquel lugar habían espectáculos de animatronicos, que sin lugar a dudas alegraba a más de uno mientras iban por alguna comida, a los infantes principalmente.

En su primer día, en más de una ocasión más que cuidar que no entrara alguien a robar, cuidaba que algún enano no terminara partiéndose la cabeza mientras corrían como locos por el lugar.

Oh! Y en los cumpleaños, era incluso peor.

Si no hubiese sido por su crisis financiera, probablemente había renunciado a la semana.

El jamás se caracterizó de saber relacionarse muy bien con los demás, quizás si solía actuar como un playboy pues en su mente mientras le diera placer, hasta con una escoba era capaz de pasar el rato. Pero jamás llegaba a ser duradero. No creía en los compromisos o relaciones estables.

De hecho, si lo pensaba, siempre evitaba involucrarse con alguien demasiado. Se acercaba a los demás, pero jamás los dejaba acercarse a él.

Tal vez ya estaba algo malo dentro de él y jamás lo sospecho hasta que ya no hubo vuelta que dar. Tal vez inicio porque siempre los odio…o quizás porque precisamente existió uno que no pudo odiar.

Fue en un día ordinario de trabajo. Un hermano de su jefe se había mudado y comenzaría a trabajar con ellos. Tenía dos hijos y debido a ciertos inconvenientes, fue que comenzó a traerlos a local.

El se sintió molesto desde que supo que vendrían. Era el típico novato que hacia todo lo que los demás no querían hacer.

Andar de niñero no fue una excepción.

Cuando los trajeron pudo percatarse de que se trataban de de dos hermanos. Un niño mayor, ce cabello pelirrojos, de 12 quizás de nombre Mason y un chiquillo de apenas 6, de cabellos castaños. Su nombre era Kenny.

A él y al gerente les corresponderían cuidarlos para que no se lastimaran. Esta por demás decir que siempre andaba ocupado con otras cosas para que no le tocara quedarse solo con ellos.

Pero cuando el aburrimiento era grande, a veces solía mirarlos a lo lejos.

Parecían encantados desde el principio con los animatronics, el mayor con aquel zorro Pirata y el pequeño con el oso estrella. Un día hasta vio como el gerente les regalo unas mascaras para que jugaran.

Quizás allí empezó el primer soplido que iniciaría la tormenta de su vida.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo o cuando comenzó, pero por alguna desconocida razón, Mason comenzó a asustar en cada oportunidad que podía al más pequeño, siempre haciéndolo llorar.

Su padre lo regañaba, pero no había caso. No podía vigilarlo todo el tiempo y los demás no se sentían con el valor para intervenir. Eran simples extraños, que podrían decir?

Vincent trataba de mantenerse al margen de la situación, sin embargo, llego un momento que simplemente ya no pudo hacerlo.

Aquel día llego un poco más tarde debido a ciertas complicaciones. Afortunadamente su jefe no se dio cuenta y comenzó a guardar ciertas cosas en el backstage como habían acordado el día anterior.

Debía hacerlo rápido para que notaran su falta.

Fue entonces que cuando saco la llave para abrir dicha habitación, no solo se percato de que estaba abierta, sino también escucho unos sollozos.

Dejo lo que tenía en sus manos a un lado y abrió la puerta encontrándose con el pequeño castaño hecho bolita pegado a la puerta llorando amargamente. No fue difícil saber que fue Mason responsable de ello.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo, cuando el niño finalmente lo vio y prácticamente se abalanzo a sus piernas como si de un salvavidas se tratara.

_señor Vincent!-chillo aferrándose con tal fuerza, que creyó que lo tumbaría al suelo-…y-yo…y-yo….tuve mucho miedo!

El adulto no supo que decir o hacer al respecto. Miro a su alrededor, estaban solos. No era bueno con los niños, mucho menos consolándolos.

Podía haberlo dejado salir y terminar con todo pero…

Por una vez, quiso tratar….

Algo inseguro y quizás hasta brusco poso su palma en la cabecita castaña que descansaba en sus rodillas.

_está bien…no pasa nada….ehnm…campeón….?-hablo con el mejor tono que tenia y con el apodo que solía oír llamaban al pequeño, esperando que inevitablemente lo hubiera arruinado y terminara llorando más, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

El niño al rato comenzó a calmarse y lo miro con la inocencia digna de su edad.

Y simplemente sonrió.

_gracias…señor Vincent….-balbuceó con la voz aun ronca por el llanto mientras se separaba del adulto y salía a su libertad a jugar sobre una de las mezas.

Una vez solo, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

No era esa sensación de fastidio o cansancio lo que lo había invadido cuando le miro. Solo…calidez…

Episodios como este paulatinamente se comenzaron repetir de manera constante. El chiquillo casi parecía buscar la manera de estar cerca suyo. Incluso cuando ni siquiera volteara a verlo, con solo sentir su presencia bastaba.

El guardia no sabía qué hacer con la situación, pero los que se percataban nunca dudaban de darle algún cumplido por tal logro. El niño usualmente era tímido, por lo que era gratificante verlo interesado en socializar con alguien, incluso si solo se trataba de él.

Con el tiempo, se podría decir que un leve cambio se formo en el gracias a Kenny…

 _Odiaba a los niños….por muchos motivos…._

 _Eran llorones…_

_snif…snif…-el menor sollozaba bajo una meza en lo que el guardia volvía a abrir la puerta y lo dejaba nuevamente libre-señor!-y otra vez, sentía como el pequeño se lanzaba hacia él.

Ni siquiera se resistió y lo espero con brazos abiertos para sacarlo de allí.

_fue tu hermano otra vez, no?...-peguntó en tono molesto en lo que solo recibía hipidos como respuesta-…ya no llores campeón, ya está afuera…lo ves…?

_s-si zeñor…snif…

_eso es! No llores…ahora vamos por un pañuelo…

 _Eran ilógicos…._

Vincent se ponía a la altura del infante tratando de calmar su llanto incesante. Le habían regalado la colección casi completa de los peluches de animatronicos, pero cualquier rastro de felicidad se borro de su carita cuando vio el pequeño peluche de Foxy, arrancándole la cabeza y siendo regañado por ello, para finalmente esconderse en la oficina de guardias, que se había convertido como en su "lugar seguro" desde que comenzó a convivir mas con el hombre.

_por favor Kenny…tu padre no quiso gritarte…está preocupado por ti…-pero el llanto no cesaba-…hay algo que pueda hacer….?-le pregunto pero en respuesta solo lo escucho llorar mas fuerte sin la menor provocación.

Luego de casi una hora, el mismo comenzó a tener ganas de llorar.

 _Eran ruidosos…._

_señor Vincent! Señor Vincent! Se siente bien? Se ve raro…-escucho retumbar en sus oídos la aguda voz infantil mientras se tomaba un café con tostadas.

_si Kenny…estoy bien…solo me…duele la cabeza…-murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados. Había tenido una noche muy "movida" y las secuelas eran evidentes.

Cada chillido le partía el cráneo en dos, pero sabía disimularlo.

_quiere que le traiga algo? O le diga a mi papi?

_no…no…solo…no grites…-susurro masajeando su frente cansado.

_bien! No diré nada…!

Esta por demás decir que esa promesa no duro ni medio minuto y que regreso a su hogar con el doble de dolor y una curita de Fredbear en su frente, cortesía del niño.

 _No se cansaban nunca…_

Supuestamente debía estar en su descanso para comer, sin embargo en lugar de eso, se encontraba cargando en su espalda a cierto castañito.

_si! Mas rápido! Mas alto! –pedía en niño mientras el solo le obedecía haciendo sonidos similares a caballos-ya casi ganamos!

Al cabo de unas vueltas mas por su oficina, la ansiada meta fue cumplida mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y lo hacía simular volar.

_ya esta…ahora….a tomar…tu siesta…-jadeo somnolientamente. Debió haber comido esas dos tostadas extras.

Pero Kenny tenía otros planes.

_no…otra vez! Por favor…!-le regalo una miradita suplicante. Vincent sabía que no podía decir que no a eso.

_p-pero campeón…ya fueron 5 veces…-intento razonar.

_por favor!-oh no, la carita de cachorro.

De algún modo continúo siendo el corcel ehn,….morado por algunas vueltas más…

Su espalda sin duda le haría pagar ese juego, pero no importaba. Si era franco, era bueno mover sus articulaciones de vez en cuando.

 _En verdad que por todo eso y más, los odiaba!_

 _O eso creía…._

_lo siento mucho Vincent, siempre viene a molestarte…-se disculpo el padre mientras el pequeño retoño, ya completamente dormido se aferraba al cuello del guardia-…no sé cómo le hiciste, pero solo quiere jugar contigo….

_no importa…no me molesta para nada…-respondió, para sorpresa suya, con profunda sinceridad.

La respiración acompasada del infante lo relajaba en cierta manera, aun cuando debía hacer todo su trabajo con una mano, no se quejaba.

En algún momento del camino, el chiquillo ya se le había metido bajo la piel.

Pero por alguna razón…no le importaba.

 _ **Ojala los días fueran así siempre….**_

Fue el deseo pedido en aquel restaurante familiar, pero solo el destino sabía lo que les depararía ambos.

 **Notas finales: hola! Honestamente salió de la nada esto, no sé si continuarlo o no, ustedes decidirán, pero quería escribir algo sobre cómo pudo haber sido todo antes de que Vincent comenzara a asesinar. Que lo llevo a tal locura…**

 **En fin, espero les guste review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: five nights at freddy, no me pertenece, tan solo la locura es mía xD**

 **Tú y yo**

 **Cap. 2: Momentos juntos…**

El tiempo siguió su curso, llegando a meses desde que comenzó a trabajar allí. Kenny no le dejaba en paz en ningún instante hasta el punto en que los días en que el niño no aparecía por ahí, llegaba a echarlo de menos.

En momentos así, Vincent simplemente no se reconocía. Cualquiera que lo haya conocido y lo viese como ahora, sin duda o pensarían que al fin enloqueció o que quizás no era la misma persona que antes.

Lo último…era lo más probable….y en cierta forma, le gustaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo…

El no era así y no lograba entender, aun después de todo ese tiempo que había hecho ese pequeño con él para hacerlo sentir así.

 _Pero aun podía ser capaz de asegurarlo…no le gustaban los niños…._

Su relación o visión de Mason era la más grande prueba de ello. Si era franco, algo en aquel mocoso nunca le termino de gustar. La manera en que parecía disfrutar asustar a Kenny no era normal y no había forma de frenarlo.

Las únicas veces en que dejaba de hacerlo era cuando el pequeño terminaba junto a él. El chiquillo no era ningún idiota, el podía verlo en Vincent. Mason sabía desde el inicio que aquel guardia no era una buena persona y le desagradaba. El sentimiento era mutuo, pero tenían un lazo común: Kenny.

Sin embargo, sus maneras de demostrarlo eran muy distintas. Mason, el afable hermano mayor había pasado de ser el típico compañero de juegos al torturador del pequeño, siempre buscando la manera de asustarlo con su máscara de Foxy, deseando de algún modo que el niño dejara de disfrutar tanto su estadía en ese lugar y junto a ese guardia por el simple hecho de que le molestaba la presencia de ese adulto, que siempre lo miraba con frialdad.

De hecho, así miraba a todos los demás infantes que no fueran el castañito.

Pero paralelamente a esto, Vincent y su misteriosa presencia solo animaban más al niño para querer regresar y ver a su "nuevo amigo", a pesar del pánico que le generaba el lugar.

 _Incluso si se trataba de Kenny, no negaría nunca que no tuviese lo que considera molesto en los demás niños, también podía ser molesto…._

En uno de esos días, cuando no tenía tiempo para jugar con el infante, usualmente recibía al pequeño con sus juguetes en su oficina. Mientras el vigilaba las cámaras y ordenaba algunas cosas, Kenny simplemente jugaba en el suelo o dibujaba entretenido sin hacer ruido.

Realmente sentía algo de incomodidad cuando el castaño estaba presente y simplemente lo ignoraba. Sentía como si…fallase en algo.

Luego de unos 30 minutos, cuando el gerente pasaba a ver qué hacían no podía mas que contener su sonrisa cuando veía al adulto con uno de los peluches en mano y respondiendo con voz chillona a las palabras del más pequeño, siguiendo su juego.

Si, sin duda seria molesto que se le amontonara el trabajo y recibiese un regaño luego, pero quizás eso no sería culpa del niño, más bien suya por volverse débil…eso era molesto.

 _Aun con su timidez, a veces podía ser travieso…_

Era raro, escuchaba unas risitas cerca suyo, pero era imposible si estaba durmiendo en su habitación, cierto?

Y a todo esto, por qué su cama era tan dura?

Mas risitas se hicieron presentes mientras el guardia se despertaba de golpe mirando a varias direcciones algo perdido. Se había dormido en su escritorio y el niño al llegar y verlo dormido, no pudo evitar hacer de las suyas…

_uhn….k-kenny…ahn….qué hora es…?-balbuceo buscando un reloj mientras la sonrisa del nombrado permanecía.

Luego de un rato se percato que el parecía ser la causa.

Fue solo cuando al dirigirse al baño con la mirada de todos encima y oyendo algunas risas cómplices a su alrededor que se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba toda pintada.

Cualquiera en su lugar se había enfadado, el mismo estuvo cerca de hacerlo sin embargo…

_q-que demonios me hizo ese….?!-miro fijamente lo que tenia escrito en su frente mientras la ira se le enfriaba pero las mejillas le ardían.

 _ **Lo quiero mucho señor Vincent**_

Ese niñato….siempre sabía como desarmarlo completamente. No podía contra él.

_señor Vincent…-escucho un murmullo a sus espaldas. El pequeño asomaba su cabecita desde la puerta-…está enojado…?

El guardia simplemente termino riendo levemente.

_claro que no campeón…

Quién diría que tragarse las burlas de quienes lo veían una vez que el infante regreso con su padre podrían ser fácilmente toleradas con solo ver su reflejo en cualquier cristal.

Era un mensaje demasiado valioso para borrarlo así nada más.

 _Era….persistente…._

_mama dice que hay que comer vegetales también….-recitada con voz infantil mientras lo acompañaba en su almuerzo. Eso se había vuelto típico desde que descubrió que el adulto rara vez comía alguna cosa que no fueran tostadas y café con cualquier mantequilla o dulce.

_lo siento campeón, no tengo vegetales o cosas así…-respondió creyendo que se había salvado, pero al verlo sacar su merendero supo que no era así.

_que bueno…no quería comérmelos todos yo solito…-resolvió el pequeño sonriendo con inocencia bajo la asombrada mirada del guardia. Lo había planeado desde el inicio?.

Comenzaba a considerar que inconscientemente le estaba pegando sus malos hábitos a Kenny. Juraría que fue así luego de que prácticamente se la paso comiendo sus zanahorias, espinacas y brócolis cada vez que almorzaban juntos.

En definitiva, en la comida, el verde se volvería su color menos favorito.

 _...era imaginativo en cosas que él no entendía…._

_e-ese soy yo….?-pregunto señalando al dibujo que el castaño parecía regalarle.

_si! Le gusta?-le miro con esos ojos a los que simplemente no podía decir que no por más que lo intentase.

_Obvio que si! Lo guardare como una gran obra de arte!...ehn…-tomo la hoja mirándola completamente. Aparentemente él era la mancha purpura en medio del dibujo, rodeado de lo que parecían tostadas y a su lado una especie de mancha amarilla en forma de…oso?!-…m-me hiciste muy guapo!...-halago algo nervioso pues no quería arruinarlo.

Kenny amplio aun mas su sonrisa con las mejillas rojas. Le agradaba poder darle algo a su amigo.

_que b-bueno…-balbuceo jugando con sus manos tímidamente. Su hermano le había dicho que dibujaba horrible, así que estaba feliz de que a Vincent si le gustaba.

_y dime campeón, como llamaras a tu obra?-le pregunto buscando cinta adhesiva. Tal vez colgarlo por la pared sería buena idea. Bien alto para que nadie lo toque.

_uhn…mi primer mejor amigo!-respondió emocionado dejando helado al hombre.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo consideraba de esa forma y entendía a lo que se refería. Por un momento fugaz se sintió cálido de nuevo.

_ese…es un buen nombre….

En alguna parte de su ser se regañaba por sentirse feliz solo por las palabras de un crio, pero no hizo caso a eso mientras observaba el dibujo en su pared.

Ladeo la cabeza alzando un pulgar, aunque aun se preguntaba…por qué purpura?

En menos de un mes, considero que su oficina ya estaría tapizada con dichos dibujos.

… _.a veces requería cuidados que él no sabía manejar…._

_m-me duele!-sollozaba el pequeño mientras lo sentaba sobre una silla.

Se había caído cuando intentaba escapar asustado no solo de su hermano, sino también de uno de sus colegas que se había disfrazado de Spring Bonnie. Este ultimo realmente no había planeado asustarlo, pero el pobre con solo verlo salió espantado hasta terminar cayendo.

Con solo oírlo gritar bastó para que a pocos segundos estuviera a su lado. No era grave, tan solo un pequeño raspón en la rodilla y un diente listo para el hada de los dientes.

_no llores campeón…tu eres fuerte…!-le intentaba animar mientras terminaba de ponerle una curita. No supo ni cuando fue que se le hizo costumbre tener en sus bolsillos tanto curitas como dulces.

_..P-pero duele….-hipoteo señalando su boquita mientras sostenía su diente en su manita. Lo había tenido flojo desde varias semanas, pero le aterraba que le intentaran soltárselo luego de que Mason intento hacerlo a la fuerza.

Sintió una caricia en su cabeza mientras con un pañuelo le terminaban de limpiar la boca por el leve sangrado que provoco la caída de su diente con una delicadeza hasta ahora desconocida para el guardia.

_ya pasara, lo prometo…es más, ahora deberías estar feliz! El hada de los dientes vendrá y te dejara una moneda…

Kenny le regalo una divertida sonrisa que delataba su diente faltante, haciéndolo lucir más gracioso y tierno.

_si! Mi mama dijo eso también!

Así le agradaba verlo. Sonriendo.

_así me gusta! Ahora…que dices si te invito un postre…?-sugirió mientras el castaño casi se le abalanzaba encima.

No está de más mencionar, que al día siguiente el pequeño no tardo en correr a contarle que realmente recibió una moneda, con la cual hasta le prometió inocentemente que le compraría algo fabuloso.

Vincent no deseaba nada más que verlo sonreír todos los días.

 _...hacen que uno haga el ridículo en situaciones nunca antes pensadas…._

Sin duda, maldecía su suerte de la peor manera posible, claro sin expresarlo verbalmente.

_t-tu eres…-vio al niño sollozar mientras se alejaba de él. Y no podía culparlo, pues llevaba puesto uno de los trajes de Fredbear, animatronic que gracias a cierto demonio de cabeza pelirroja también comenzó a temer.

Quien debía usarlo para una fiesta ese día llegaría tarde, así que se vio obligado a ser el suplente por unas horas. Había estado muy nervioso pensando en cómo reaccionaría el niño si lo veía, pero al llegar la hora del almuerzo pensó que no vendría, así que simplemente se dirigió a su oficina a cambiarse.

Un error tonto, puesto que en el camino termino topándose con el aterrorizado infante.

No sabía qué hacer. Al mínimo movimiento lo asustaría y era lo que menos deseaba. Esa sensación que le provocaba verlo temblar cuando se movía sin duda era lo peor que había experimentado hasta ahora.

Pero luego de algunos instantes, fue Kenny quien rompió el silencio.

_n-no te t-tengo miedo…!-chillo de repente, pero aun así temblando ligeramente-..t-tú debes saber…d-donde está el señor Vincent…-le miro con la duda calcada en sus ojos.

Asintió levemente en respuesta. No quería arriesgarse a ser reconocido por la voz.

_d-donde….?-le señalo a la dirección opuesta hacia la oficina-g-gracias….-murmuro el niño intentando rodearlo, aunque antes de irse le mostro una cajita que traía entre manos-..y-yo le quiero regalar esto…c-crees que le guste…?-al verlo mejor se percato que se trataba de un pequeño paquete de tostadas.

Se contuvo para no reír. Supuso que le había costado muchísimo comprarlo no por el costo, sino la debilidad que Kenny mostraba hacia los dulces, lo que hacía al gesto aun mas especial.

Simplemente le enseño un pulgar arriba, logrando que por primera vez en todo ese instante, el infante sonriera para luego ir a buscarlo.

A pasos rápidos corrió a cambiarse de una buena vez, recordándose que cuando recibiera el regalo, debía parecer sorprendido.

Ahora que lo pensaba…quizás debía regalarle algo también al pequeño, no?

… _hacen que hagas cosas que nunca harías por alguien más, ni siquiera por ti…._

_Kenny! Tengo una sorpresa para ti!-lo llamó cuando lo vio ingresar al local, ignorando la mirada ardida de Mason. Había estado justando sus ahorros de ese mes y junto al cheque del día anterior finalmente pudo conseguir el dinero necesario para comprarle al niño unos peluches de Spring Bonnie y Fredbear.

Sabía que era una locura considerando que Kenny les temía, pero los peluches lucían infinitamente menos perturbadores que sus versiones robotizadas lo que las hacían más tiernas mas adorables y lindas. Además, quería que les perdiera el miedo de a poco, para que de esa forma su hermano dejara de molestarlo.

El niño corrió a su encuentro ansioso y al ver los juguetes disminuyo un poco la velocidad pero su tímida sonrisa no desapareció.

_s-son para mí…?-le miro con cierta ilusión.

Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

_así es…-le mostro ambos peluches y comenzó a hablar con un tono más bajo y chillo-mucho gusto Kenny! Me han dicho que eres un niño muy valiente y quiero ser tu amigo, puedo?

La ilusión e inocencia del pequeño era casi palpable cuando asintió con energía sí.

_si puedes! Así tendré mas amigos! Ustedes y el señor Vincent lo serán!-festejo tomándolos en sus brazos.

Por alguna razón, cuando era él quien les daba esos peluches, ya no tenía miedo. Se sentía a salvo.

_me alegra que te gusten…-sonrió palmeando sus cabellos suavemente.

_muchas gracias…papa!

Esa declaración los dejo en shock a ambos. El niño, percatándose de su error, se sonrojo de golpe.

_l-lo siento…n-no quise…-comenzó a balbucear temiendo haberlo ofendido o algo así.

Pero el guardia, lejos de ello, simplemente se sintió sorprendido y en cierta forma halagado. Simplemente no sabía que decir…

 _Pero por alguna razón, todas esas cosas si venían de Kenny, no le molestaban en lo absoluto…_

_no te disculpes campeón...no me enoje…-le tranquilizo mientras el pequeño lo abrazaba tiernamente.

 _Me hubiera encantado poder ser tu padre…_

Pensó por un instante mientras lo abrazaba bajo la molesta mirada de Mason quien simplemente se fue a jugar en otra parte.

Los dejaría en su "mundo de fantasía" por ahora. Reconocía que nunca vio a Kenny tan feliz. Aunque eso no duraría mucho tampoco…

Ajenos a eso, el adulto tomo el peluche de Fredbear hablando gracioso de nuevo.

_Kenny! Siempre seremos amigos! No lo olvides…!

_Nunca lo olvidare! Lo prometo!

Vincent tampoco lo haría. Pasarían años, incluso después de su muerte en que aun seguiría recordando y anhelando aquellos días felices.

 **Notas finales: hola! De verdad no puedo creer que si haya sido bien recibido este fic y me hace muy feliz! Por eso, decidí continuarlo, aunque no pasare más de 4 capítulos, después de todo, sabemos cómo terminara esto T-T gracias por comentar y espero sus opiniones con ansias n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: five nights at freddy no es mío, hago esto por diversión n.n**

 **Tú y yo**

 **Cap. 3: amor, dolor y locura…**

 _ **Quise salvarlo…realmente quise salvarlo….**_

Lo meses continuaron su rumbo hasta que finalmente solo faltaba una semana para el ansiado cumpleaños del pequeño. El primer cumpleaños junto a sus amigos.

Vincent por primera vez se sentía nervioso e inseguro de algo. Quería darle un regalo increíble, pero no sabía que podía ser.

Los nervios surgieron desde el instante en el que el niño le dio su tarjetita de invitación. Nunca antes le habían dado una y la sensación fue maravillosa.

No quería arruinarlo llegando sin regalo o con uno pésimo. No después de todo lo que Kenny ya había hecho por él. Incluso se había terminado por enterar que la única razón por la cual el pequeño acepto que su padre decidiera festejar en el restaurante su fiesta, fue porque quería asegurarse de que el asistiera.

El guardia hasta se había mostrado avergonzado cuando el padre de Kenny se lo comento en frente de todos, ganándose una risa y algunas felicitaciones.

En ese instante sintió lo que era ser realmente importante para alguien y por primera vez no se sintió molesto o fastidiado por ello, solo…sintió que deseaba corresponder de la misma forma.

 _ **Quiero verte sonreír como siempre lo haces**_

Esa semana nuevamente llego a encontrarlo llorando solo en la esquina se su oficina.

_kenny! Que paso?...-le pregunto sentándose a su altura. El niño lloraba con fuerza aferrándose a su osito Freddy para luego terminar lloriqueando en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Al guardia no le quedo de otra más que acariciar su espalda suavemente, murmurándole palabras reconfortantes, que muchas ocasiones como esta le habían enseñado.

_ya campeón…no llores, yo estoy aquí, ya nada malo te pasara, mientras yo esté aquí…

 _ **Siempre quise protegerte, incluso de cosas que realmente no podía**_

_como que te encerró?!...le dijiste a tu padre de esto?!

_e-el no me cree! P-por eso ya deje de decírselo….!-sollozo mas fuerte-no solo es Mason! Sus amigos también!...y-yo no soy un l-llorón como dicen!

_claro que no lo eres…-sonrió acariciando sus mejillas-tu eres muy valiente, por que fuiste capaz de decirme, aun cuando él te dijo que no lo hicieras…-seco sus mejillas suavemente-…todo estará bien…lo prometo…mañana es otro día…

_g-gracias señor Vincent….

 _ **Intente hacer hasta lo que ya debería estar fuera de mi alcance por ti…**_

_por favor! Charlie…debes hacer algo…Kenny me preocupa y…!-comenzó a insistir al padre del niño

_agradezco tu preocupación Vincent pero…-el hombre le miro con seriedad-…deja que yo me encargue de esto…después de todo, yo soy su padre, no tu…

 _ **A veces aun creo que pude haber hecho algo más por ti…**_

_qué demonios están haciendo mocosos del demonio?!-grito mientras se acercaba a Mason y a su grupo de amigos, todos usando las mascaras de los animatronicos y riéndose mientras parecían que rodeaban algo en el estacionamiento.

Cuando le vieron salieron corriendo dejando a la vista al pequeño en posición fetal llorando a todo pulmón.

_KENNY!-corrió hasta el. Puede que ese haya sido el instante en que realmente comenzó a desear acabar con aquellos demonios, solo que su preocupación no le dejo darse cuenta de eso-estas bien…?-lo alza mirándolo mejor.

Lucia aterrorizado, pero no tenia marcas de golpes gracias al cielo.

_ven…no llores…te daré un helado y me contaras lo que paso…sabes que siempre te creeré….

 _ **Cuantas veces aun deseo poder haber sido tu padre….nada me hubiera hecho más feliz….**_

_papa no me cree! El no me quiere!

_Campeón… no digas eso…el te quiere…solo que…-ni el sabia como consolarlo. Si era franco, había comenzado a dudar de la responsabilidad y amor que pudiese brindar ese hombre.

Puede que quisiera a Kenny, era su hijo. Pero sin duda, era un hecho que jamás lo amaría como él había aprendido a amarlo.

_no me quiere!-insistía el pequeño aferrándose a su cuello-e-el…n-no…n-nadie me quiere…

_no digas eso! –lo obligo a mirarlo mientras secaba sus lagrimas-si te quieren! Muchos te quieren! Tus padres…t-tu hermano…yo te quiero mucho!-la confeso con la mayor sinceridad que su alma podía mostrar.

_s-señor Vincent…y-yo también….sniff…

 _ **Siempre me había sentido roto y vacio, incapaz de querer a los niños o alguien….tu me enseñaste que no era cierto…**_

_...usted…es el papa que siempre desee tener…-murmuro entre sollozos mientras poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse-…q-quiero…que lo sea….

Abrazado al guardia, podía sentir como el corazón de este latía tan salvajemente como el suyo, así como también unas cálidas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

_nada me haría…m-más feliz que eso….por favor, deja de llorar…mañana es tu cumpleaños y debes sonreír a tus amigos…-intento animarlo, aun cuando sus propias mejillas también se humedecían.

Deseaba tanto poder hacer algo más…

_...u-usted también…e-está llorando…-balbuceo el castaño acariciando sus mejillas y tratando de secar las lagrimas de la misma manera que el guardia solía hacer con él.

Vincent se sentía feliz, estaba siendo consolado por un niño, pero fue tan feliz por ese instante.

 _ **Me hiciste ver que existían las cosas que aun podían ser salvadas en este mundo tan oscuro**_

_ese es un globo muy bonito!-exclamo mientras el pequeño le mostraba un globo de color morado.

_lo sé! Es para usted señor Vincent!-anuncio el pequeño un día antes de su fiesta. Comenzarían a preparar los adornos desde ya, para así comenzar la fiesta desde temprano.

_para mí? Enserio? Gracias!-sonrió tomándolo-es como mi uniforme…

_si! Ese color le va muy bien!-sonrió Kenny con suma inocencia-Freddy también lo usa!-señalo el moño y sombrero de su oso-por eso me gusta mucho ese color! Es mi preferido!

_de verdad? Pues bien! A partir de ahora será mi color favorito también!

Lo que al niño le hiciera feliz, para el guardia era ley.

 _ **Si hubiera podido hacer más…mucho más….**_

_oiga jefe…quizás no debamos dejar a Fredbear hacer su acto mañana…-sugirió mientras todos ya comenzaban a retirarse-…me pareció haber visto chispas cuando se movía, especialmente la cabeza y…

_No te preocupes por eso Vincent, funcionara bien…mañana hay un cumpleaños, no?-hablo el hombre, muy despreocupadamente y sin prestarle atención al pobre guardia-no podemos dejarlos sin espectáculo…

_pero señor…!

_pero nada! Concéntrate en tu empleo! No en tonterías paranoicas…!

 _ **No hay segundo que no lamente lo que sucedió aquel día…perdóname…!**_

Fue entonces cuando el ansiado cumpleaños llego. Vincent despertó con ansias ese día. Estaba nervioso.

Ya tenía una idea para el regalo, pero le preocupaba que no fuera suficiente. De verdad quería hacer ese día inolvidable.

"le daré mi regalo al final de la fiesta…seguramente se pondrá feliz…"pensó con genuina ilusión mientras terminaba de ponerse su uniforme. A pesar de ser un invitado, trabajaría ese día, solo y solo para evitar que Mason hiciera de las suyas.

De haber sabido lo que pasaría, puede que haya cambiado sus decisiones.

Llego al local muy temprano para comenzar a abrir y preparar todo. Las decoraciones ya estaban listas, la comida llegaría en cualquier momento y solo debía esperar.

Estaba sudando, nunca antes estuvo así por nada en el mundo.

Fue entonces cuando noto que los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Ayudo a acomodarlos en sus mesas y a repartir algunos platos. Todo iba comenzando muy bien.

Tenía planeado esperar a Kenny y su familia en la puerta de entrada en lugar de su oficina, pero uno de sus colegas lo llamo. Necesitaba ayuda para colocarse el traje de Spring Bonnie.

Escuchó claramente las voces de Mason y sus amigos a lo lejos. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

"terminare con esto rápido e iré con Kenny…"pensó algo preocupado mientras ayudaba a su colega. Mientras lo hacía pudo divisar bajo la meza al niño, quien le saludo silenciosamente.

Al parecer se ocultaba de su hermano, así que trato de no hacer nada que lo delatara. Le sonrió y saludo para luego hacer caso a una llamada de su jefe.

Unos segundos…solo desvió sus ojos por un segundo y al voltea, ya no lo vio allí. Le busco con la mirada con rapidez, topándose con el padre del niño.

_oh! Charlie!...ehn…has visto a Kenny?-en verdad estaba nervioso, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

_otro!...ya te pareces a mi mujer…-se quejo el hombre rodando los ojos-son niños, por Dios…debe estar jugando por ahí…no te preocupes…

Vincent iba a decir algo más cuando escucho algo.

 _Parece que el bebe quiere darle un beso a Fredbear…_

Busco con la mirada el origen de aquella voz. La reconocía, era de uno de los amigos de Mason. Había demasiada gente y el ruido no le dejaba encontrarlos con rapidez. También oía unos llantos.

 _NO! POR FAVOR NO! MASON! NO LO HAGAS!_

_Kenny..?-jadeo sintiendo el alma separarse de su cuerpo. Ya sabía dónde estaban.

 _MASON! CHICOS! DETENTE! POR FAVOR! SEÑOR VINCENT! PAPA! PAPAAAA! SALVAME! LO PROMETISTE!_

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía empujando a medio mundo. A pesar de que la palabra claramente parecía referirse a Charlie, para Vincent no podía ser más claro, lo estaba llamando a él! a nadie más que a él!

Fue entonces cuando los vio, esos malditos mocosos se reían mientras metían al más pequeño dentro de la boca de Fredbear.

Pudo haber jurado que vio el alivio en los inocentes ojos de Kenny en el instante que noto su presencia.

 _Viniste….._

Estaba a menos de dos metros, casi lo alcanzaba pero…

_q-que….?!

Todo paso muy rápido. Esas chispas que ya había visto en el animatronic se hicieron presentes. Luego un sonido sordo y un grito, quedando todo en silencio repentinamente mientras todo se teñía en carmín antes ojos y sus nervios fallaban.

No…era imposible….

No era el único conmocionado. Mason y sus amigos también se quedaron helados ante la escena.

El pequeño Kenny, con la cabeza aplastada por la mandíbula del oso dorado mientras restos de lo que parecía sangre y huesos escurrían por su hocico para horror de todos.

El guardia sintió sus piernas fallar mientras quedaba de rodillas frente a la escena. Sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos. Simplemente no podía aceptar lo que veía….

 _n-no puedes….Kenny..t-tú no puedes…n-no puedes….!_

Al mirar al suelo donde la sangre recorría, vio al pequeño osito de felpa, casi parecía que compartía el pánico de todos en la habitación.

Con manos temblorosas lo tomo en su mano, sintiendo algo cálido. Miro sus dedos, los cuales ahora también se ensuciaban con la sangre del niño despertándolo de su letargo temporal.

Si estaba pasando….

Un grito que desgarró su alma retumbo en la habitación acompañado del sonido de una ambulancia acercándose.

 ** _"El único regalo que se me ocurrió podría gustarte…es el hecho de que me "convertiré" en tu padre cada vez que lo necesites…aunque bueno, ese es más bien parece un regalo para mi cierto? Ya deseo ver tu expresión cuando te lo diga…!"_**

A partir de ese día…su infierno comenzaría….

 **++++Meses después++++**

Ese día había salido temprano de casa. Camino hasta la florería más cercana que le quedaba y compro el ramo más hermoso que encontró sin mediar en sus gastos. Las dueñas del lugar ya lo conocían, llevaba meses comprándoles flores todos los días a la misma hora temprano.

No importaba si nevaba, hacia calo o llovía, siempre aparecía. A los ojos de aquellas personas y cualquiera que lo viera, Vincent no había cambiado casi en nada, de hecho parecía estar constantemente de un increíble humor, de manera casi perturbadora.

Pero la realidad, no podría estar más alejada.

Su cabello estaba más largo, lo tenía constantemente atado en una coleta, precisamente con una cinta del pequeño moño del Fredbear de peluche que le pertenecía a Kenny. Como lo consiguió era un misterio para muchos, pero nadie preguntaba pues era normal que tuviera cosas así por su cercanía con el niño.

Su estilo de vestir también cambio. Morado, absolutamente todo lo que usaba lucia ese color. Incluso comenzó a considerar teñir en algún momento sus cabellos de ese color. Ya no solo lo limitaba a su uniforme.

 _ **A ti te gustaba ese color, no? Gracias a eso lo amo casi tanto como a ti….deseaba tanto que cuando me volvieras a ver lo notaras….**_

Siempre con esa presentación y las flores en manos, iba hasta el hospital. Hasta se llevaba al pequeño osito con la esperanza de poder jugar con el pequeño algún día.

Con mucha rapidez llegaba al hospital y sin siquiera pedir indicaciones, subía directo al piso y habitación correspondiente. Todas las enfermeras y médicos recurrentes ya lo conocían, así que no le hacían preguntas o insistían en que no debía traer ciertos objetos o que no eran horas de visitas todavía. Sabían que no tenía caso.

 _ **Nada ni nadie me impedía ir a pasar ratos juntos, yo jamás lo permitiría….**_

Justo al lado de la puerta, Mason, en un estado casi tan deplorable emocionalmente como el mismo, estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha. Esos últimos meses habían sido el peor infierno de su vida, pero Vincent no pensó en ello.

De hecho, no pensaba en nadie más que en el habitante de aquella habitación.

Lentamente abrió la puerta con una sonrisa animada. El lugar estaba en penumbras y lo único que podía oírse eran el pitido de aquella maquina que indicaba el palpitar de corazón y la tersa respiración del mismo.

No lo pensó mucho mientras entraba por milésima vez en aquel lugar.

_oh! Como estas hoy mi campeón?...espero que muy bien…!-saludó sin recibir respuesta. En la cama, la razón de su ansioso sentir descansaba conectado a varias maquinas que lo mantenían con vida desde hacía meses.

Luego del incidente, afortunadamente la operación de emergencia que el pequeño recibió fue todo un éxito, a pesar de que declararon que había daño severo en el lóbulo frontal, tenía algunas expectativas de vida.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que una pequeña luz iluminara el futuro de ambos, pero tanta larga espera podía resultar desesperante para cualquiera. Vincent, no perdía la esperanza.

 _ **Si hubiera sido necesario esperar mil años, probablemente lo hubiese hecho…**_

Su niño…su niño despertaría. El sabía que así seria. El simplemente no…no podía morir…no podía.

_a-aun nada…? B-bueno…no importa…esperare lo que haga falta Kenny…-sonríe acercándose y mirando las flores que había dejado el día anterior junto con otras que presentía, eran de la madre-…oh! Mira…esas son feas…te las cambiare por unas nuevas…un niño tan maravilloso como tú solo merece lo mejor…

Siempre que iba de hablaba de muchas cosas, de su día, de lo mucho que lo extrañaban y lo querían. Deseaba más que nada que el pequeño supiera que lo esperaban muchos con ansias.

El sabia que lo escuchaba, estaba seguro que así era.

_sabes?...cuento los días para el instante que te escuchare de nuevo…m-muero por darte tu regalo…-hablo luchando porque su voz no se cortara. El nudo que sentía cada vez que lo veía así, inerte y sin sonreír era muy doloroso.

Su pequeño no era así, siempre jugaba con él y terminaba sonriendo de algún modo u otro a su lado.

_todos en el restaurante esperan con ganas tu llegada triunfal! Freddy también!-movió el peluche entre sus manos cambiando rápidamente de tema-…Todos vitorearán tu llegada como la de un rey! Porque eso eres, un rey fuerte y valiente que se pondrá bien! Los oyes? Dicen "Kenny! Kenny"-dijo lo ultimo tratando de hacer eco como si se tratara de una multitud, pero el menor siguió igual.-…no…..?

 _ **Si tuviera que elegir algo, sin duda tu sonrisa y mirada inocente son lo que más extraño…**_

Se forzó a mantener su sonrisa un instante más, mordiéndose los labios y apretando el oso entre sus manos.

_oh! Mira! No soy solo yo y Freddy quien piensa eso! Tu hermano…Mason también lo cree! Puedes verlo…el te espera con ansias igual que yo…r-reconoce lo fuerte que e-eres…p-por eso…-se sentó al borde de la cama con una silla que había cerca, tomando su pequeña mano con tanta suavidad y esperando que lo reconociera-…d-despierta pronto por favor….! te estamos esperando….!...t-todos quieren ser tus amigos…y-y jugar contigo….!-rompió en llanto sosteniendo su mano con dedos temblorosos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el adolescente llego a escucharlo mientras lloraba en silencio. Cuanto desearía poder cambiar el pasado en un momento así.

El guardia seguía sollozando sin consuelo alguno. Se sentía más que solo destrozado, su mundo se había venido abajo desde aquel instante y simplemente el dolor en su pecho no desaparecía.

 _ **Kenny…puedes escucharme cierto….? Aun puedes, no?**_

_t-te extraño mucho….q-quiero que todo sea como a-antes…sniff…n-no…m-mejor que antes…! Nmh…e-ellos jugaran contigo e-esta vez…p-prometieron no volver a a-asustarte…!-suplicaba al borde de la locura.

El simple y cariñoso gesto de acariciar su cabeza se había vuelto el mayor miedo del mundo ante él, temiendo lastimarlo aun más.

_t-todos juntos lo haremos…! Y-ya no t-tendrás miedo…n-no estás solo!...

 _ **Por favor…POR FAVOR! DESPIERTAAA! Te lo suplico…!**_

_t-todo sea i-increíble…e-esperare con ansias e-ese día…e-eso no es todo..t-también cumpliré lo que me pediste!...s-seré tu papa! L-lo prometo! C-cumpliré ese deseo! Po-por eso….!-sus labios temblaron mientras el aliento abandonaba su garganta en un gemido desolado-…por favor…d-despierta….! Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo!...quiero verte jugar con tus amigos!...por favor despierta!

Probablemente si era escuchado, en lo más profundo de la oscuridad que regia sobre aquel niño perdido entre pesadillas. Si tan solo supiera que sus palabras habían sido toda la guía que necesito para hallar su último camino de nuevo.

Kenny jamás alcanzo a decírselo, no como hubiese deseado, pero sin duda Vincent representaba todo lo que alguna vez deseo en un padre…en verdad le hubiera gustado su regalo.

 _Puedes oírme?….no sé si puedas oírme pero…LO SIENTO…te he roto…._

En lo más profundo de su ser, quizás incluso las palabras de su hermano habían llegado. Eso ansiaban con todo su corazón.

_Kenny…no te olvides de tus verdaderos amigos…-susurro el adulto con voz ronca-…nosotros siempre te amaremos…aun seguimos siendo tus amigos…n-no lo has olvidado, cierto….?-se acerco su frente temiendo incluso respirar muy fuerte rozando con sus labios la zona no herida-…aun estoy aquí…y-yo los juntare….a todos juntos…t-te estaremos esperando…hijo…..

Lo miro conteniéndose lo más que podía. No quería asustarlo llorando más. A él no le gustaba eso.

En ese instante con dedos nerviosos rozo su mejilla con suavidad comprobando la caída de una solitaria y última lagrima, mientras el cuerpo dormido se comenzaba a poner frio.

_K-kenny…?

 _Gracias por todo…Señor Vincent…_

_n-no….! N-no puedes….!-comenzó negar con la cabeza agitadamente mientras el pitido que tanto temía se hacía presente en la habitación-no! N-no puedes! No te dejare! Enfermera! Enfermera!-salió al pasillo gritando con desesperación asustando a Mason pero…

Ya no había caso….

 _Te quiero…papa….ojala nos veamos de nuevo…._

Una imperceptible sonrisa adorno los inocentes labios al instante que su corazón dejo de latir.

 _Kenny finalmente seria libre de sus pesadillas….mientras que las de Vincent y Mason…apenas comenzaban…._

 **Notas finales: ok…aquí esta y…mierda, no he parado de llorar. Simplemente…no puedo con esto..me supero…es lo más doloroso que me ha tocado escribir y sin duda, me he visto forzada a detenerme varias veces antes de terminar cada párrafo, porque no dejaba de lagrimear…**

 **Espero disfruten de este capi, en sin lugar a dudas algo de lo que me siento orgullosa. Si logro tocar una hebra sensible, puedo decir que…cumplí mi cometido. De verdad espero que les guste. El siguiente capi será el final, este capi merece un review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: five nights at freddy no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión n.n**

 **Tú y yo**

 **Cap. 4: últimos deseos….**

 _Vincent….simplemente detestaba a los niños. Para él, ya no existía algo más irritante que ellos…_

Recordaba aquel día como el peor de todos. Mientras salía del hospital con una expresión ida y distante hacia todo. Su mente se volvió un caos desde que su pequeño se fue. Su vida también.

La ira y dolor le quemaban el alma, al igual que su cordura. Incluso el simple aire era capaz de lastimarlo y dejarlo desconsolado.

No era justo. Todo esto no podía ser más que una pesadilla, era imposible que….el ya no regrese….

Mientras conducía rumbo a su trabajo se detuvo en frente del establecimiento viendo algo que llamo su atención.

Un niño. De cabellos rubios, casi castaños, sosteniendo una…marioneta…? En sus pequeñas manos y sollozando sin que nadie hiciera nada. Aparentemente quería entrar a jugar, pero como había una fiesta en el lugar no podía.

Al verlo, no pudo evitar por una milésima de segundos, que se trataba de Kenny. Casi fue capaz de oír su voz pero….el incesante llanto lo despertó de su letargo, atrayéndolo a la dura realidad.

No era Kenny, no podía ser el. Solo era otro mocoso que se le parecía y mucho…

Poder comprobarlo solo le pudo hacer sentir….como su dolor se transformaba en….infinita ira….

Completamente cegado por sus impulsos busco en la cajuela encontrando un destornillador. Serviría para lo que su retorcidamente pedía a gritos.

No fue su culpa lo que paso…sino la de ese mocoso…era su culpa por recordárselo….

No había nadie cerca. Ningún adulto lo estaba cuidando, igual que a su pequeño aquel día. Sus manos solo temblaron en rabia aun más.

Rápidamente bajo del auto aun con su uniforme puesto, colocándose detrás del infante, quien tembló al sentirlo cerca, casi como si presintiera las oscuras intenciones del adulto.

_hola pequeño…dime…cuál es tu animatronic favorito…?-pregunto con vos suave evitando en lo posible lucir sospechoso mientras una sonrisa perturbadora adornaba sus labios.

El pequeño sollozo más, pero decidió responder.

_...F-fredbear señor…-balbuceo entre hipidos apretando la pequeña marioneta que tenía en manos. Ambos le gustaban mucho, pero el oso era su favorito, aunque la marioneta se la regalo su madre-…p-por favor…n-no me lastime…-suplico al sentir el agarre en su hombro aumentar.

_shhh…no llores…los niños no deben llorar….-murmuro sentándose a su altura, pero sin mostrarle su cara-..Sabes? alguien muy importante para mí también amaba a ese oso…-comento conteniendo su ira-…es una pena que no puedas verlo…no?...-y sin dejarle responder, atravesó con fuerza el cuello del pequeño con el destornillador.

La sangre salpicaba violentamente, pero eso no importaba. Solo esa extraña sensación de alivio que lo invadió rondaba su mente mientras lo veía caer en el suelo.

Mientras se alejaba con rapidez al auto, llego a escuchar un murmullo.

_s-señor….p-por qué….?...-pregunto el rubiecito en su último suspiro.

Vincent también se pregunto lo mismo, eso tenía una respuesta. No soportaba ver a alguien que era como su pequeño y que si tuviera esa oportunidad de vida que a su niño le negaron.

Lo último que pudo oír antes de perderse en la carretera, fue el grito de una mujer…la madre del niño probablemente.

No sintió remordimiento, aun cuando la sangre escurría entre sus dedo al apretar el acelerador. Ella también lo merecía…alguien más que sufriría el mismo dolor que el….

 _ **Fue tu culpa….porque no lo protegiste como yo tampoco pude….**_

 _Los odiaba…por que le recordaban a Kenny. Porque ellos estaban vivos y no el…._

 _Le recordaban que había fallado…._

A los pocos días simplemente renuncio de su empleo. No soportaba estar allí.

Odiaba la hipocresía con la cual solía oír sollozar a Charlie y Mason. Ellos no tenían derecho algún a andar lloriqueando por allí. Los principales culpables eran ellos. Por su culpa Kenny había….

Tampoco quería seguir escuchando estupideces que el jefe soltaba, cosas sobre la imagen del restaurante y solo dios sabe que mas. El muy desgraciado incluso había tratado de mantener en secreto ambos incidentes, incluyendo al del niño que él había matado. Aparentemente disfruto de la idea de que otra compañía comprara el local para sobrellevar el inminente cierre del lugar en poco tiempo.

Su enojo no desapareció. Solo aumento más. No los perdonaría…jamás les perdonaría que se atrevieran a olvidar al pequeño….eso jamás….! Debía darse prisa!

 _Para sus ojos, no eran los típicos angelitos, ya nunca podrían volver a serlo…._

Fue en su último día de servicio que vio su oportunidad, poco después del funeral. La ultima que le quedaba para que nada quede impune de nuevo.

Aquel día, sabía que Mason estaría presente con sus amigos en la pizzería.

Mason solía aun frecuentar el lugar con ellos, casi como una especie de penitencia que la culpa que aun sentían, le obligaba a cumplir.

Al guardia eso no le importaba, solo había visto una oportunidad de venganza, no solo contra esos mocosos, también contra sus padres y ese odioso lugar.

Nadie se olvidaría de aquel lugar jamás….no con lo que planeaba hacer…se lo había prometido, reunir a todos para jugar.

Era hora de cumplir.

 _Les daría un regalo "inolvidable"_

Entro al lugar donde guardaban a Fredbear. Desde hacía un tiempo tanto el oso como SpringBonnie habían terminados solos en la bodega, este ultimo por ser considerada una "trampa de resortes" gracias a cierto incidente que ocurrió durante el tiempo que Kenny estuvo en coma.

No sabía los detalles ni le importaban. Era un hecho que no se había divulgado al respecto, porque "deseaban mantener la imagen del lugar".

No hizo caso al conejo enfocándose en Fredbear. La única razón por la cual estaba "fuera de servicio" fue por lo de su niño. Tenía una seria guerra interna ente odiar y amar ese maldito oso. Le recordaba a Kenny, pero también su muerte.

Tomo el ahora disfraz y sonrió retorcidamente.

_tu me lo arrebataste provocando su muerte…también eres un cómplice…-murmuro apretando sus puños contra el traje-pero…ahora me ayudaras a hacer lo mismo con otros demonios…me ayudaras a "reunirlos" como le prometí…no? Freddy?...-rompió a reír levemente.

Era un lugar oculto del establecimiento. No había cámaras ni nadie podía oírlo. Un plan perfecto.

 _Que más daba si se sentían arrepentidos o no….eso no revive a nadie…._

No le resulto difícil tomar prestado el estúpido traje, así como tampoco atraerlos a aquella habitación.

Los niños eran fáciles de complacer, con apenas aparecer ofreciéndoles algún dulce para "animarlos" basto para llevarlos a aquel deposito, que a partir de ese día.

Si era realmente sincero, no. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. De hecho….hasta lo había disfrutado, especialmente cuando le toco esconder los cuerpos en los animatronicos, en especial con "Foxy".

Bueno, lo hizo pensando que también querían "darles" un beso a sus animatonicos preferidos, no?

A partir de aquel día, quizás el viejo pirata zorro se convirtió en su "favorito". Siempre cuando lo recordaban, también lo hacía con las suplicas y ojos llorosos de aquel adolescente que le había arrebatado todo.

Poco después, aquel infierno finalmente cerro bajo muchas acusaciones por desapariciones misteriosas pero sin ninguna prueba.

 _Solía pensar que el también era como ellos, alguien "roto" que solo Kenny fue capaz de reparar alguna vez…pero eso, había quedado atrás…._

Los años siguieron su curso, mientras su salud mental pendía de un hilo. Ahora que no tenia mas nada por lo cual vivir, incluyendo la venganza, todo había terminado.

O eso quería creer….

En días como esos, se preguntaba si realmente hizo bien…?

El remordimiento lo atacaba, especialmente cuando recordaba el miedo en los ojos de su niño cuando lo vio con el disfraz de Fredbear puesto. Tan similar a la de Mason ese día….

 _Llego a aterrorizarle la simple fantasía de que si Kenny era capaz de no perdonarlo por lo que había hecho…_

Pero con el tiempo, simplemente decidió enfocarse en lo importante: visitar a Kenny.

Había prometido que siempre serian amigos…que clase de amigo dejaba de saber de ti?

Solía hacerlo con frecuencia, tratando de comentarle su día. En realidad, su vida no había ni empeorado ni mejorado tras los asesinatos. Todo…siguió igual…

…aterradora y dolorosamente igual…

Sus trabajos difícilmente llegaban a ser estables, y si es que milagrosamente lo lograban, terminaba renunciando a los pocos mese de cualquier modo.

Debía hacerlo antes de acercarse demasiado a alguien…

No quería socializar ni enredarse en ningún lazo profundo con nadie. Temía hacerlo…

 _Los recuerdos de sus momentos felices mas que darle alivio, destrozaban lo poco que quedaba de su alma….no podía volver atrás, pero tampoco avanzar más allá…._

Para el mundo, Vincent había cambiado apenas un poco, excepto por la expresión triste que mostraba cada vez que tenía contacto con alguna cosa, por mínima que sea y terminaba recordando lo sucedido.

En frente de todo, el siempre se mostraba despreocupado y tranquilo, además de esquivo. Pero todo se volvía una pesadilla cuando se quedaba solo.

No solo pensaba en el pequeño, sino también en lo que había hecho. No podía estar en paz consigo mismo; menos aun cuando la posibilidad de nunca ser perdonado estaba constantemente martillándole los nervios.

El no quería el perdón de los padres y quizás, ni siquiera de esos niños, solo…solo quería que Kenny lo entendiera…

Hubo veces en que incluso llego a pensar que el destino sabía lo horrible que realmente podía llegar a ser y le arrebato al niño antes de que lo dañara…

Culpa o miedo? Ya no sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero en el momento de la verdad ya no importaba porque todo ya quedo atrás…no?

 _Y si todo eso no fuera suficiente, "ellos" habían vuelto…._

Apenas habían transcurrido 4 años cuando lo supo. Al parecer la compañía que compro el lugar volvería a abrir, esta vez una pizzería específicamente y gracias al enorme presupuesto, incluso harían varias remodelaciones, incluyendo a nuevos animatronicos.

Cuando se entero por alguna desconocida razón, no pudo aceptarlo.

Al parecer ellos habían estado esperando nada mas a que los rumores desaparecieran para iniciar un nuevo negocio, actuando así como si nada hubiese pasado. Simplemente querían hacer olvidar lo ocurrido como si nada.

El no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

No sabía por qué, pero algo le estaba molestando con todo esto.

Para quitarse cualquier duda, termino pidiendo el empleo. Ese casi se volvió un error fatal.

Esas cosas…no eran normales….había algo dentro de ellos….algo malo y que solo buscaban una cosa…

A él…

 _Se entrometió en muchas cosas y causo varios desastres para que terminaran cerrando ese lugar. Estar allí le resultaba más que escalofriante…._

Estaba al borde de la histeria. Quería que ese lugar desapareciera. Si desaparecía, todo volvería a estar bien.

De hecho, no fue difícil…conocía perfectamente los ingredientes para hacer cerrar un restaurante, solo debía escoger como proceder.

Estuvo algo dudoso al principio. La imagen deus niño decepcionado no lo dejaba pensar, pero entonces, algo activo la ira que seguía guardando en su corazón…

…unos niños….

No habían hecho nada malo, tan solo habían venido con sus padres a reservar la pizzería para sus cumpleaños, no debería haber algo de raro en eso pero…esas mascaras…

Cada uno de esos usaba las malditas mascaras de esos animatronicos del demonio…igual que Mason y sus amigos….

En algún instante de ese lapso, Vincent perdió la poca claridad con la cual veía la situación…ya no veía a unos simples niñatos odiosos que jamás había conocidos…no…ahora solo veía a esos demonios que le arrebataron todo…

Era su culpa…por su culpa hizo todo eso…por su culpa no podía vivir en paz…por su culpa, jamás volvería a ver a su pequeño….

Quería dañarlos…quería verlos llorar…quería matarlos….

La decisión había sido tomada…debía ir por su disfraz, igual que la vez anterior pero…esa noche…no estaban solos en la pizzería…

Un nuevo guardia también trabajaría allí…y eso, solo lo convertiría en un estorbo…

También debía sacarlo del camino….

 _Unas pocas llamadas, un robo exitoso de aquel oso apestoso, una pequeña manipulación mecánica en los toys y por ultimo un rápido cambio de horarios fue más que suficiente._

Semanas después pudo comprobar que todo salió a la perfección mientras volvía a revisar los periódicos que aun seguían esparciendo la noticia. No era algo sorprendente, después de todo no era normal que en una pizzería desaparecieran niños o que un empleado fuera casi asesinado por una de sus atracciones.

Terminaron cerrando sin siquiera esforzarse en ocultar la verdad. Sin duda la idea de ocultar los cuerpos en aquellas cosas de hojalata no fue mala idea, aunque a diferencia de la primera vez, la policía igual pudo encontrar algo, aunque nada concreto considerando que limpiaron todo con rapidez.

Habían interrogado a todos los empleados, incluyéndolo, pero no había caso. No tenían pruebas y ya no quedaba tiempo.

Que paso con los cuerpos…? Quién sabe, quizás solo los habían limpiado antes de que la policía apareciera gracias a las quejas de varios padres por el olor.

A él le daba lo mismo. Su objetivo estaba hecho y era lo único que importaba.

Pero no duro….

 _Nuevamente frustrando sus planes, una nueva compañía con bajo presupuesto compro el lugar, tratando de re abrir, y lo que fue aun peor…con los animatronicos originales…_

 _Era como si el destino no se cansara de recordarle sus errores…._

 _Pero esta vez…sería diferente…._

Su mente estaba en blanco. Se desharía de esas cosas sin importar como.

Con mucha decisión se preparo con lo necesario para adentrarse al lugar, les tendería una trampa.

Si los desarmaba todo terminaría. No serian capaces de moverse. Su vida peligraría más de lo usual, pero aun así no retrocedió.

Esto sería su batalla final y se aseguraría de salir victorioso.

 _Al llegar al establecimiento con su llave de cuando trabajaba allí, uno por uno los fue guiando usándose como anzuelo para luego tomarlos de sorpresa y desmantelarlos. Estaban algo viejos, así que no representaron problema alguno…._

Se había sentido bien…era casi como revivir el momento en que acabo con ellos. Una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro mientras lo hacía, dejándose guiar por la locura.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad aun los odiaba. De hecho, comprobar que habían regresado…solo los hizo detestarlos aun más…

 _ **Por qué ellos siguen fastidiando en este mundo y Kenny no?!**_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras soltaba un grito mezclado con dolor y satisfacción, que probablemente pudo ser oído, pero no le importaba.

No estaba satisfecho…esa sensación de …incertidumbre no lo dejaba sin importar que….

 _Por que…no podía sentirse liberado…?_

 _Ya se había vengado…que más hacia falta…?_

Mas que solo alivio y paz, una increíble vergüenza lo hizo caer de rodillas….no sabía el por qué, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse de nuevo….tenía miedo…

Un escalofrió había recorrido completamente su espina dorsal poniéndole los pelos de punta…

Tenía un mal presentimiento…algo…algo malo iba a pasar….

Lo comprobó cuando comenzó a escuchar susurros de niños acercándose….eran ellos…

 _Ahora ya no podía escapar de ellos…estaba acorralado y aterrorizado… la habitación ya no era segura, pero no podía salir…no había lugar donde esconderse excepto…._

_no! Aléjense de mi! Váyanse! Largo!-se cubrió los oído corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación segura. Casi sentía su aliento sobre sus hombros.

Los oía con claridad…eran ellos! Eran Mason y los otros…!

 _Por que lo hiciste? ….que te hicimos…?...fuiste tú cierto?_

 _Nos mataste….lo recuerdas, no?..._

 _No lo olvidaste cierto?..._

_Basta! YA BASTA! CALLENSE!-grito comenzando a ahogarse. Debía ocultarse-no pueden! Simplemente no pueden!

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Su única y última salvación

 _Aquella horrible "trampa de resortes"_

Ni siquiera lo pensó al momento de ponérselo. No tenía más opciones. Aquellas almas o espíritus pararon de acercarse, provocándole una muy desubicada risa.

a-acaso los había engañado de nuevo?!

Eso sí que era motivo para reír….pero quizás no debió de hacerlo.

Antes poder de darse cuenta, algo extraño paso…

Todas las vigas y resortes en aquel disfraz comenzaron a soltarse, atravesando su cuerpo y aplastándolo.

Estaba muriendo…

 _Un inmenso dolor lo envolvió, desgarrándolo y torturándolo…._

No entendía nada…solo sentía dolor…cada hueso destrozado, cada órgano aplastado y cada musculo desgarrado…todo eso lo sentía…

Era horrible y agonizante. Seguramente sus gritos debían de haber hecho retumbar el lugar a si como destrozaban aun más su garganta.

Todo eso era una horrible tortura…

Sin embargo…por alguna razón, era incapaz de considerarlo el mayor sufrimiento de su vida mientras se sentía caer en un mar profundo de oscuridad.

 _Pero siempre había existido un dolor mayor a ese….recordarlo fue lo que lo condeno a despertar otra vez…_

En medio de su confusión, muchos recuerdos atormentaron su conciencia, especialmente los de aquella vez…

Su sonrisa, su ternura, su inocencia…todos esos momentos pasaron ante sus ojos aferrándolo a este mundo.

Aun no podía irse…no sin decirles…

Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar de nuevos esos mismos susurros, pero ya no eran dirigidos a él…

_y-ya eta muerto…?

_t-todo termino…?

_si es asi…por que aun seguimos aquí…?!

_será que nos equivocamos otra ves?

_eso es imposible…no puede ser que…-dejaron de hablar pues un sonido desagradable los interrumpió.

Era la risa de Vincent.

Una de aquellas atormentadas almas miro hacia su cadáver con furia y temor, mientras los demás retrocedían aterrorizados.

_t-tu….de qué demonios te ríes?!

Pero por más gritos que soltara, aquel hombre no paraba. Y es que…lo sentía tan irónico y grotesco a la vez.

El los había asesinado, encerrándolos para siempre en aquellas cosas como una venganza para encontrar paz y alivio en la muerte de Kenny, cosa que finalmente nunca sucedió y ellos…en lugar de borrarse de la faz del planeta, intentaron hacer lo mismo, buscando vengarse y confundiéndolo en varias ocasiones hasta tener éxito y aun así…no eran capaces de hallar su "descanso en paz".

Que acaso no era gracioso?!

_d-de que…me preguntas….?-jadeo aun adormecido por el dolor, pero intentando levantarse para mirarlo sin temor alguno. Ya estaba muerto…o algo muy cercano a ello, por que seguiría escapando o temiéndoles?

No había caso.

_no pueden…no pueden…jajaja…simplemente no pueden….-siguió murmurando y repitiendo casi como si de un hechizo se tratara mientras lagrimas y sangre escurrían por la máscara de conejo-no pueden descansar! Jamás podrán! Jajajaja nos pudriremos aquí por siempre!

_cállate! Eso no es verdad! Nosotros….!-se negaban a aceptar esa posibilidad mientras la poca cordura que conservaba abandonaba al ex guardia.

Ya no tenía caso alguno…

Todos allí habían asesinado alguna vez a algún inocente…ya sean guardias o niños…el precio a pagar, aun no parecía saldado….

_ajajajaja! No pueden!NO PUEDEN! JAJAJAJAJA SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS AQUÍ…JUNTOS!

_que te calles! Tu…asesino! Esto…esto es tu culpa! Por su culpa estamos aquí!

Pero aquellas acusaciones más que herirlo o hacerlo sentir peor, solo avivaba más su falso sentimiento de júbilo.

_Mi culpa? Jajaja…que buen chiste…! Jajaja son asesinos! Son tan asesinos como yo jajajajaja!-se levanto mirando hacia arriba casi como si sufrirá una alucinación-puedes verlo, cierto?! Ellos son tan horribles como yo! Puede verlo, Kenny?! La peor escoria reunida en este basurero solo para ti…jajajaja! Siempre ha sido por ti…! Jajajajajajaja-continuo riendo ignorando completamente la indignación y dolor de aquellos niños, que lentamente parecían ir recordando aumentando su tortura aun mas.

Quien era el bueno?...quien era el malo…? Eso…no importaba para nada…ya no..

Su promesa, alguna vez pura y llena de amor se había terminado por cumplir de la manera más cruel y sucia, pero aun así no volvió a lamentar nada…

…al menos…ya no estaba tan solo….todos se hundirían con el…

No tenían más opción….

Aquella noche un trueno hizo temblar el establecimiento, sin embargo lo mas horroroso de aquel lugar no sería una tormenta, sino el incesante llanto y risas que hacían eco por las noches.

Poco después, la pizzería inevitablemente cerró gracias a las extrañas desapariciones y sonidos extraños de manera permanente.

Sin embargo, la pesadilla aun estaba vigente.

Con la venganza consumada…nuevamente nada había cambiado….

 _Los años continuaron su rumbo en aquel lugar olvidado por el mundo…._

 _Los fantasmas eran constantemente atormentados y aquel hombre atrapado en aquella trampa simplemente se rendía ante la locura…disfrutando de hacerlos sufrir a su lado…_

 _Todos reviviendo sus pesadillas eternamente…._

No supo ni siquiera cuanto ya había pasado cuando sintió que lo movían de un lugar a otro. Eran…voces humanas…

Poco o nada entendió de lo que planeaban hacer con él, pero sabía que se trataría de un nuevo local, mas no un restaurante, sino una atracción de horror…donde el seria la estrella….

No sabía que pensar al respecto…hacia tanto que no hacía más que solo estar así, casi suspendido en la nada…había olvidado el origen de todo esto…ya ni se acordaba de la razón por la cual siempre solía molestar a los espíritus de aquellos niños que aun rondaban el lugar….pero aun asi, un pensamiento fugaz repaso su mente.

Un monstro que asusta….esa…era una buena descripción suya, no?

Seguro los otros oían lo que sucedía y pensaban que era cierto….ya no importaba….solo, solo quería esperar…

Pero incluso eso le resultaba doloroso.

Se sentía…tan cansado…ansiaba tanto, poder recordarlo todo…sabia que olvidaba algo muy importante, que solo los años allí metido habían sido capaz de borrar, pero, lo anhelaba tanto.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, un sonido lo altero.

Una risa…la risa de un niño….

No recordaba bien el por qué pero…oírlo le irrito. Quería callarlo. Siempre sucedía así, apenas lo oía era capaz de seguir su sonido, pero al llegar nunca había nada…

O el niño era muy rápido o…se estaban burlando de el….

Al levantar la vista recorriendo el lugar, pudo ver la causa de semejante osadía…

Una cámara…había un guardia allí…

 _Era como si la historia buscara repetirse nuevamente, solo que ahora tenía un nuevo papel…_

 _Los Phantom parecían querer advertir lo que pasaría espantando a al nuevo "protagonista" de esa historia de terror…_

 _Cuánto tiempo más aguantarían esa miseria…?_

No existía una respuesta para eso. No tenía derecho para responder.

Solo…continuaba con lo que había iniciado…

Pero un día, eso tuvo que terminar de igual modo…

Aquella noche finalmente había llegado hasta la oficina, pero no había nadie. Aquellos fantasmas del demonio lo habían logrado.

No quedaba nadie más…

Aquel que alguna vez también fue un guardia observó el lugar hasta llegar a la pantalla de las cámaras. Ver su reflejo lo ayudo a despertar….

Todo golpeo su mente otra vez….su vida, Kenny, la muerte de este, los asesinatos, su propia muerte…

Había hecho tantas cosas y ninguna termino bien. Ya estaba harto de eso…pero entonces, vio aquella última opción.

 _Ya no le importaba absolutamente nada…se había resignado a lo que la balanza dictara, pero habría un último acto…_

Los otros que alguna vez fueron animatronicos se extrañaron ante el repentino calor.

 _Fuego_

Alguien estaba incendiando el lugar.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando una profunda calidez comenzó a rodearlos completamente.

_q-que está pasando….?-se preguntaban en susurros mientras lentamente todo a su alrededor se consumía.

Repentinamente el peso que cargaban se iba aligerando…

Será acaso posible que…?

Estaban liberándose….no sabían como pero podían sentirlo…los recuerdos felices volvían, incluso aquellas horribles imágenes de robots que poseían iban desvaneciéndose mostrando sus verdaderos rostros ya olvidados…

_a-acaso somos….?-comenzó quien era "Bonnie".

_...libres….?-termino el pequeño que era "Goldie".

Podían sentirlo, como volaban hacia el infinito, ansiosos de reencontrarse con todo lo que habían perdido, cuando algo los hizo voltear atrás por un instante mientras recorrían por segunda y ultima vez aquel túnel con luz al final…

No pudieron siquiera pensarlo cuando en medio de aquel estado de calma y llamas, unos pasos se fueron escuchando por el lugar….quien seria?

_esta sensación….yo la conozco…-llego a pensar "Foxy" a punto de voltearse de nuevo, pero siendo detenido a tiempo por "Puppet". Había alcanzado a ver una silueta sonriente que sostenía un globo morado, pero no reconoció del todo su rostro.

Pero de algo estaba seguro…

_no debes retroceder ahora…-escucho la suave voz de quien alguna vez lo salvo.

…era un niño sosteniendo algo más….

Y fue entonces cuando justo al instante que terminaba su recorrido, que una voz fugazmente fue oía por los "originales".

" _los perdono chicos…"_

Llego de ello, su mundo solo se lleno de luz…

Muchas almas comenzaban a ser libres de aquella horrible maldición flotando como globos hacia el cielo pero…aun faltaba uno….

 _Completamente ajeno de todo eso, el seguía con su plan…quería darle un punto final a todo…_

Observando como todo ardía a su alrededor, un agotado Vincent esperaba su turno en medio de todo.

Lentamente sus recuerdo ahogaban su mente, devolviéndole su poca cordura e indicándole el final cercano que le esperaba.

No hacia esto por una buena acción ni le interesaba saber si algo bueno paso por sus acciones recientes.

Simplemente estaba…tan cansado de lo mismo….se canso de odiar a los niños…se canso de todo ese dolor…solo quería…dormir eternamente de una buena vez…

Miro sus manos casi derretidas por el calor sobre el traje. Su estado era patético y lamentable, todo lo que realmente merecía.

Al final solo se demostró a si mismo que no era nada más que un fracaso…algo que, no merecía ser salvado…

Si decía que se arrepentía de sus acciones y que seguramente de haber sabido que terminaría así, hubiese cambiado…solo estaría mintiendo….

Seguramente sería igual de estúpido…lo único que realmente lamentaba, era no poder haber hecho mas…por el….

Vincent solo se sentía como alguien destinado a hundirse sin más, tan solo agradecía tener la oportunidad de analizarse y agradecer con todo su podrido corazón a aquel ángel que le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz, al menos una vez…

 _Listo para su sentencia, el "culpable" esperaba tranquilo su castigo…_

Podía recordarlo claramente aun cuando el fuego casi acababa con él. Conocerlo le hizo sentirse vivo de nuevo…

Por primera vez fue capaz de intentar hacer feliz a alguien más…no podía más que darle las gracias.

 _ **Gracias por haberme enseñado a amarte…..**_

Soltó sus últimos suspiros dentro de esa cosa, mientras sus últimas lagrimas recorrían hasta abajo. Extrañamente se sentía tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

Como no estarlo, si aquella hermosa sonrisa recorría su mente ahora.

 _ **Muchas gracias Kenny….y…lo siento mucho….**_

Cerrando sus cansados parpados, su alma espero que donde quiera que estuviese su amado niño, pudiese escucharlo, ese era su último deseo mientras oía el crujir de las llamas…

Sin embargo…

… _pero existe aun alguien que desea salvarlo…._

Unos pasos de alguien acercándose lo alertaron, pero fue solo la voz del dueño de aquellas pisadas lo que lo dejo helado.

_señor Vincent! …papa!

Abrió sus ojos en lo que su alma amenazaba a encerrarse para siempre en aquella trampa.

"n-no puede ser…e-es imposible…!"

Ajeno a toda lógica intento encontrar el origen de aquella vocecita mientras casi era devorado por las llamas.

_papa! Escúchame! …n-no te vayas….!

Cuando lo vio…no pudo más que quedar en silencio, perdido en algún punto del universo.

Estaba tan y como recordaba, con su cabello castaño, tierna sonrisa y sosteniendo en sus manitas un pequeño Freddy y un globo morado.

_k-kenny….-balbuceo intentando alcanzarlo, aun cuando parecía imposible-KENNY! KENNY!-nunca se cansaría de pronunciar su nombre.

Se estiraba cuanto podía para tratar de tocarlo. No quería perderlo…no otra vez…

Pero ante sus ojos lo que parecía un esfuerzo inútil, fue fácilmente superado por su niño que en un instante quedo enfrente suyo tomando su deteriorada mano de Spring.

Podía sentirlo…esa calidez…

Todo se congelo a su alrededor mientras perdía el aliento.

De verdad era el…

Fue entonces cuando el pánico lo invadió recordando cómo se veía. Ahora no era el de antes, ahora lucia como un monstro.

Uno asesino….

El miedo y la vergüenza lo invadieron intentando inútilmente cubrirse.

Sin duda debía de haberlo asustado.

_n-no…no me mires…! Por favor…! n-no….!-comenzó a sollozar con voz ronca y temblando. Ni siquiera quería seguir tocándolo, no con esas manos-…e-estoy sucio..! soy horrible..! no te acerques….!-no quería verlo, no quería comprobar su rechazo.

Pero el niño, contrario a lo que esperaba, no lo repudiaba en lo absoluto.

Tímidamente acerco sus manos de nuevo hacia él, quería que lo viera.

_no es cierto…estas muy bien…-le regalo una sonrisa rozando sus mejillas, al instante exacto en que aquel horrible traje desapareció, volviendo a verse como antes de entrar en él.

_q-que…?-no daba crédito a lo que le pasaba. Aun temblaba temiendo hacer algo que lo alejara, por lo que el infante fue el primero en abrazarlo.

_también me alegra volver a verte….-susurro aferrándose al adulto-…todos estos años espere poder hacerlo, pero solo ahora…pudiste oírme….no sé por que, pero me alegra que así sea…papa…

A los pocos segundos, aun temblando, los brazos de aquel hombre lo envolvieron con fuerza mientras rompía en llanto.

_t-te…te extrañe mucho…!...por favor…perdóname! Perdóname!..y-yo…! Yo solo…!

No hacía falta mencionar las razones de sus palabras, ambos lo entendían.

Kenny solo sonrió mirándolo con la misma inocencia que siempre lo hacía.

_no te disculpes…hace mucho que ya te perdone…así que…No llores por favor…-suplico igualmente con ojos lloroso.

El dolor había sido largo y desolador, pero al fin algo parecía aliviarlo.

Las palabras de su querido hijo fueron más que suficiente para liberarlo de aquella carga y brindarle la paz que siempre busco.

Solo pudo sollozar aun más. No tenía manera de describir como se sentía.

Era como comenzar a flotar hacia el universo lejos de aquella pesadilla.

_g-gracias….

_no hay que agradecer…-respondió dejando su osito a un lado mientras tomaba la mano del adulto-…es hora de irnos…

Vincent dudo por un momento.

_...p-pero yo no…-no se creía capaz de ir al mismo lugar que a Kenny se le había brindado.

_ no te preocupes…-sonrió tiernamente-…ya has pedido perdón…ya podemos volver a estar todos juntos…como me lo prometiste…

El ex guardia quedo sin palabras, pero aun así al rato sonrió como hacía tiempo ya no hacía.

_si…todos juntos…-acepto sin soltarlo mientras recorrían aquel oscuro túnel hacia la luz que tanto ansiaban.

Eternamente juntos…

Quien hubiese visto las llamas desde algún lugar, puede que haya podido divisar como varios "globos" ascendían hacia el cielo, casi brillando por pocos instantes, especialmente dos últimos…

Pero si fue así, seguramente solo creerían que fue una ilusión debido a las llamas que devoraban aquel lugar, sepultando la "verdad" por siempre…

 _El perdón fue capaz de liberarlos…._

 _Pero no aquel que recibían o daban a alguien más…sino el que solo ellos podían brindarse…_

Horas después, la noticia del incendio se hizo público en la ciudad, provocando que la atracción del terror quedara en ruinas permanentemente.

 _Algunas cosas eran mejor olvidarlas…_

Pero para sorpresa de muchos, una sola cosa fue rescatada en el incidente de manera milagrosa. Estaba en todas las portadas de periódicos.

Un pequeño mini Freddy junto a un destruido Spring Bonnie, quien por alguna razón parecía sumido en un profundo sueño…pero eso…seguramente era otra historia que no iba a ser contada…

 _Mientras que otras, perdurarían para siempre en nuestros corazones…_

 _Dos almas destinadas a conocer el amor y no dejarse caer en el abismo del olvido se reencontraron tras la muerte, solo para no volver a separarse nunca…_

 _Esta no es una historia con final triste o feliz…_

 _Tan solo fue el final de una etapa de cosas horribles para iniciar un nuevo futuro lleno de felicidad junto a quienes ama_

 _ **Todos juntos para siempre…**_

 _ **La felicidad del amor de verdad si existe, solo…debes saber esperar…**_

 **Notas finales: Solo puedo decir gracias por seguir la historia y ojala lo hayan disfrutado TuT**


End file.
